1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a storage medium, and in particular to a mobile communication terminal which is provided with a service with the use of a packet connection communication channel in a mobile communication network, and a storage medium used for the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Access regulation control regulated by 3 GPP as a current mobile communication control method is realized only as two levels of regulation, that is, CS (circuit switching) regulation and PS (packet) regulation. Hereinafter, access regulation in a time of disaster will be required to be performed not by uniform regulation of packet communication but by higher-level regulation for each service, when consideration is given to VoIP on the IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) and the like.
In implementing access regulation, it must be considered that a connection request signal itself from a mobile machine to a network can be a congestion factor. If a network is congested, it is necessary to eliminate the congestion and recover the network to a normal condition. As an example of conventional techniques of this kind, there is a technique described in JP2005-5836A. In JP2005-5836A, there is described a technique in which congestion is monitored for each part of a server or for each URL, and, if congestion is detected, control is implemented to eliminate the congestion.
In JP2002-44150A, there is described a technique in which congestion is eliminated by implementing regulation based on the type of an application associated with a packet.
In the conventional techniques described above, there is a problem that, when regulation is implemented, regulation control based on the processing performed on the network side is required, and the processing load is heavy.
In the case of urgency, such as the case of disaster occurrence, it is necessary to implement control in a manner that particular services, such as a safety confirmation message board service, are not regulated.
If packet communication is uniformly regulated, it is not desirable that VoIP on a packet communication service is also regulated in a time of disaster. Therefore, realization of appropriate regulation control is desired.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems of the conventional techniques, and its object is to provide a mobile communication terminal capable of realizing such regulation control that the processing load on the network side is low and particular services are not regulated, and a storage medium used for the mobile communication terminal.